kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryoma Sengoku
is the creator of the Sengoku Driver and the Genesis Driver. He is 26 years old and works under Takatora Kureshima for their secret project. Ryoma Sengoku transforms into using the E.L.S. 01 Lemon Energy Lockseed with the Genesis Driver. History Sometimes after Armored Rider Bravo finished off Gridon and Kurokage, Ryoma arranged a meeting about Oren's portfolio. After Zangetsu and his troops destroy the remains of the Helheim forest in the factory, Ryoma talks to Takatora about the new model which he replies to Ryoma that he will test the belt for humanity's sake. After Sid sells the Lockvehicles to the Armored Riders, Ryoma was curious about Sid's plan. Before the battle between the Armored Riders starts in the Helheim forest, he tells Zangetsu not to damage the Sengoku Driver while fighting the Riders. While the Rider battle continues in the forest, he was surprised that all 7 Sengoku Drivers are in the Helheim Forest. Just when the Inves started to enter the real world, Ryoma provided backup for Gaim to fight the Inveses outside of the Yggdrasill tower. After testing the Genesis Driver, Ryoma tells Takatora about the features of the new belt as well as the new Energy Lockseed. He then asks him about the Inves Game, which Takatora replies to Ryoma that he will show the Beat Riders reality. Later, Ryoma, along with Takatora, Sid and DJ Sagara (as a hologram) discuss about the disease that the citizens are having and debate on if they should evacuate the citizens. However he thinks that they should wait a bit longer to see what will happen to the Beat Riders. While Gaim is trying to stop Ryoji's madness, Ryoma along with Takatora, Sid, and Yoko transform. He spectated as Sigurd fought and killed the Inves. After Kota and Kaito are captured, Ryoma asked them for assistance in continuously use them as test subjects, in return giving them a greater power. While he tells them about his plan, Kota and Kaito plan to sneak off, but Yoko stops them by force. Later, Ryoma orders Yoko to let them escape without force. Later, he tells Sid that their escape is part of his experiment and also notices some of his equipment (his Lemon Energy Lockseed and the Genesis core) are missing during the escape. Until it was informed by Sid that his equipments is currently at the hands of Kota. Ryoma and Yoko were told by Sid about Mitsuzane's inner darkness, and thus reveals to be true as Sid suspect. After the plan to recover the Sengoku Driver from Kota have fail while Ryoma creating his new Lemon Energy Lockseed and another artificial Lockseeds, he also covers Mitsuzane's action as he tells Takatora a lie about having Kota keeping the belt. Later, as he watch the footage of Gaim in Jimber Lemon Arms figting Marika, Ryoma decides to test the Genesis Driver. After Gaim defeats Bravo, Ryoma as Duke appears and asks Kota to transform again. Personality Ryoma is one of Takatora's subordinates, and his and Sid's closest friend, a brilliant scientist in the Yggdrasill Corporation's research division who conducts experiments on the Lockseeds and is the inventor of the Sengoku Drivers and the Genesis Driver. He is amoral in terms of using people as test subjects and expresses no interest in the Inves-based infections as his company's plan is his main focus. Arms - Lemon Energy= Lemon Energy Arms Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 15.7 t. *'Kicking power': 19.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 22 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.4 sec. is Duke's default lemon-based armored European Knight form, accessed through the Lemon Energy Lockseed. Compared to his fellow New Generation Riders, Duke has average stats all around, making him a more forgettable New Generation Rider in a fight, compared to Marika's agility, Zangetsu-Shin's punches, and Sigurd's kicks. }} Equipment *Genesis Driver - Transformation device *Sonic Arrow - Standard side weapon *Lockseeds - Gives access to Duke's form changes, depending on which arm the lock is Quotes *''"Listen here Takatora, we still need that boy on the children's side. As long as we have them, they can still take the blame of the Outbreak."'' - Ryoma explaining why Kota should still need to keep the belt and the Beat Riders is still needed. Behind the scenes Portrayal Ryoma Sengoku is portrayed by , who previously portrayed Aguri Kusugami in Garo: Yami o Terasu Mono. His character in the show also used a bow and arrow for weapons similar to his current character's Kamen Rider alter ego. As Kamen Rider Duke, his suit actor is who was previously the suit actor for Kamen Rider Kuuga and Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim. Notes *He is the only New Generation Rider whose Genesis Driver has a transformation announcement that says more than just "Soda! (Fruit) Energy Arms!" similar to the Armored Riders' Sengoku Drivers. **This is most likely related to his claim that the extra part of the announcement in the Sengoku Drivers were a "guilty pleasure" of his. Gallery Forms Pictures Duke.jpg|Lemon Energy Arms List of Appearances *''Kamen Rider Gaim'' **7, 9-18 *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle'' References http://www.orendsrange.com/2013/12/kamen-rider-gaim-energy-rider-names.html Category:Gaim Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Evil Kamen Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Villains Category:Antivillains Category:Mystic Riders